Goku vs Radditz
by whiteginger777
Summary: This is the story of the fight between Radditz and Goku or at least how I would describe it. Its short so please read and review. Thanks Its already finished!!


Dragonball Z Summary  
  
This is their first real threat. A very evil and very strong being named Frieza, which resembles a lizard in away. He is by far one of the strongest creatures in the universe and one of the cruelest. He has destroyed countless planets throughout out space not caring how many innocent souls died along with the planets. One of his thrills is destroying planets and taking a few of each planets races to keep like a collection using them too do his dirty work of concurring worlds and then selling them. Planet Vegeta was one of these many planets.  
  
On the planet Vegeta there was a king named Vegeta he ruled the planet and all Sayians were loyal to him. King Vegeta had a son, Prince Vegeta. Frieza took PrinceVegeta as well as Vegeta's partner Nappa. Along with one other Sayian who was considered lower class (which is how the Sayians rate their warriors) named Radditz. Now Frieza sent Radditz to earth to destroy all life and find out what happened to the young Sayian Kakarott who was sent to destroy it years ago. He also sent Nappa and Vegeta on countless errands to destroy many planets' lifeforms. During this time when the four Sayians were out doing his dirty work Frieza did a horrible thing. He felt that if the Sayians were to continue living they would one day become more powerful then he and rise against him. While the four Sayians were out doing as they were commanded Frieza destroyed there entire planet Vegeta, leaving nothing behind but crumbled rocks floating in space. Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, and yes even Goku sensed a sudden intense wave of pain. Dismissing it as nothing, each Sayian continued on.  
  
Frieza told the Sayians that another force had destroyed there home and that they should continue to serve him sense they had nowhere to go. When Radditz arrived on Earth the Z fighters (Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo), sensed the incredible power of this warrior and the evil that was within him. They confronted Radditz. Radditz recognizing Goku, began to explain something that shocked the Z fighters.  
  
"Well if it isn't my good brother Kakarott! How odd that you were sent to destroy this worthless rock and now here you stand protecting it!" Radditz said with a smirk on his face.  
  
The Sayian was at least seven feet tall with long black hair. Standing with his feet shoulder width apart and hands crossed. Goku looked at the Sayian confused.  
  
"I don't know who you think I am but my name is not Kakarott and I am not your brother. My name is Goku and I won't let you hurt my friends" Goku said matter of factly.  
  
Krillin, Goku's childhood buddy and Martial arts partner looked with shocked amazement. Radditz did resemble Goku.....And oh no he had a tail!!!. Krillin took a step back remember how when Goku and himself where young, Goku had had a tail. It was the most horrible sight Krillin had ever seen. During a full moon Goku had transformed into a huge ape and destroyed half the city before Master Roshi had cut off his tail. Goku had no idea what he had done and too this day did not know he had ever turned into a huge ape. Could it be possible that Radditz and Goku were related but then who is Kakarrot?  
  
Then a loud roll of laughter poured out of the Sayians mouth. As he eyed his opponents with humor. How could he laugh, does he really feel so confident that he is stronger then all four of us. Goku thought. Better be careful just in case.  
  
The tall Sayian regained his composer. And looked awkwardly at little Gohan. Gohan was about 10 years old and very frightened of the Sayian before him. Trying to shrink back behind Piccolo as the hard steel black eyes of the Sayian bore into him like hot coals.  
  
"Did you bump your head Kakarott or are you openly disobeying Master Frieza?" the Sayian asked with a look of intensity in his eyes as he waited for a reply.  
  
Goku was starting to get fed up with this little game. He took his fighting stance and glared at the Sayian before him. Noting that Krillin also took his stance as well as Piccolo.  
  
"I don't know who you are or who this Frieza guy is but if you think you can just show up and take over without a fight you've got another thing coming buddy." Goku stated flatly.  
  
He couldn't believe it; Kakarott really had no idea who he really was. Then a smile swept across Radditz face. Oh how he was going to enjoy telling his dimwitted brother what he actually was.  
  
"Before I destroy you and your comrades it would do me a great pleasure to explain to you why you should be fighting with me and not against me boy. Too explain why you are not as your comrades are." Radditz said  
  
Goku thought for a moment, he wasn't like his friends at all they had never had tails and even Piccolo was obviously not from Earth due to his green skin and antennas on his head. Could he be the same as this Sayian who was coming to destroy his friends and family.  
  
"Kakarott is your Sayian name, you were sent as a toddler to destroy this planet but I assume you have bumped your head and know nothing of our once proud Planet Vegeta. Yes you are my brother dear Kakarott. A Sayian by blood but a fool to oppose Frieza. You can still find mercy from your Prince if you stand with me and destroy this planet and all its life forms as you were commanded to do. Our Prince Vegeta as well as his right hand man Nappa, myself and you are all that remains of our once proud race, for our planet was destroyed by a higher being, along with your son we could rule the universe under Frieza. " Radditz smiled as he watched the play of emotions on Kakarott's face. He was truly enjoying this and now with another Sayian being found and a young half-breed maybe their race could once more become a new. Goku didn't know what to think but for some reason he sensed the Sayings words were true. But even so Earth has been his home, the only home that he knew and he would not take part in destroying it. He gathered himself along with the others. All of the Earth's defenders had a somewhat shocked expression. And yet all of them knew it was true some how. "Even so Earth is my home now and I will never take part in killing innocent lives. And you leave my son out of this or it will be you begging your Frieza for help". Goku said with all the force of truthfulness behind each word. With that Radditz could hold his laughter back no more. The idiot thinks he can over come me and Frieza as well. Oh this is going to be sweet. Radditz thought. He finally pulled himself together, and took his fighting stance. "What a pity and such a waste but don't worry once I destroy you I will take claim to your son. Frieza loves the last of a race and think how happy he will be to have the first kind of an hybrid."  
  
With that Goku could contain himself no more, he rushed quicker then the eye could blink at Radditz. Raising his fists he crashed down on.......nothing!!!!!. And then as quickly as he realized he had missed a massive pain struck through out his back as Radditz kneecap lodged itself into Goku from behind. But how can that be I've never missed much less been countered. "Aaaaahe!!! Was what came out of Goku's mouth as the Sayian grabbed him by the hair of his head and slammed him into the ground, creating a miniature crater where his head lay. Dirt was in his mouth and in his eyes. Again a massive pain struck through his body as the Sayian slammed his foot into his back. Feeling his own ribs crush and splinter. "LEAVE MY FATHER ALONE!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice from behind. Before Goku or even Radditz could turn quick enough a gust of wind flew by Goku and as he watched he saw Radditz implanted in the rock of a mountain. In shock he saw Gohan his son lying face flat in front of the Sayian. He quickly picked himself up and stood about as much as one could when their ribs were broke. "Gohan are you all right," Goku asked "He's just fine Kakarott." the Sayian's voice boomed from behind him. But how can he move so quick I 'm the fastest out of us and he dodged my punch and grabbed Gohan all before I could even think straight. Goku steadied himself and turned to face his enemy. If his friends could see the look in his eyes they would be shaking with fear but the Sayian just smiled. "My my what power for such a runt. Too bad he used all his energy, but it was a bold move but not effective." Radditz was holding Gohan by the belt that was tied around his green suit. "So this mixing of Sayian blood And Humans was a good choice Kakarott by the time he's are age he might even be stronger than Prince Vegeta. But don't tell Vegeta I said that, but I wouldn't worry you won't live long enough. Its time I sent you to a new dimension" Radditz threw the boys limp body to the ground.  
  
  
  
Well sorry to stop the excitement but I'll have to make a very long story short and summarize what happens. If your wandering why Radditz said he was sending Goku to a new dimension its because in the Japanese version of the show dimension means death but in America they say dimension because too many people die in Dragonball Z and thus it wouldn't be suitable for young viewers. So a new or next dimension basically means death. But don't worry, that's what Goku's friends are for. Eventually everyone gets the mess beat out of them by Radditz. But Piccolo has a very strong ki attack that will finish Radditz off the only down side is that Goku will have to be holding him from behind. So Goku, finally after a lot of fighting, got Radditz from behind in an arm lock. Piccolo was just about finished with drawing energy (it takes along time to draw enough power that would be strong enough to kill Radditz), but before he fired, Goku told him not to hold back. They had to be sure that the one attack was enough to send Radditz to a new dimension. Piccolo said that he had to hold back or else his strong ki attack would rip through Radditz as well as Goku. Knowing this Goku quickly reminded Piccolo about the Earth's dragon balls and that they could wish him back to there dimension. The down part besides losing Goku is that if this blow didn't finish Radditz off none of the Earth's fighters would have enough energy to stop him. Luckily Piccolo's blast did finish off Radditz but there are two downsides to this story, Not only is Goku dead but before Radditz passed on into the new dimension he got in contact with the remaining Sayian's.  
  
Piccolo looked at Goku's still body with fear. Goku was dead but the other Sayian was talking too someone. Sounds like he is calling for back up oh great I don't even have enough power to shot that little scouter he has over his eyes (a scouter is like an eye piece that covers the side of one eye and one ear. Buy pushing a button they can read other peoples power levels as well as communicate with others with the same device). "Nappa" Radditz said with what little bit of breath he could get in his lungs. "I have failed my mission but tell Prince Vegeta it was worth the information I have for him. Tell him the Earthlings have proven the dragonballs really do have power. These dragonballs can grant one wish like immortality. And notify him that Kakarott is dead. The fool actually sacrificed himself for these puny beings. Do I die in honor Nappa?" Raddittz asked with a voice that was shaken. "That's for Vegeta too decide." Nappa replied. And with that the line went dead. But right before Radditz died he warned Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin (which was all that was left of the Z fighters), that in one years time two stronger Sayians were coming to collect the dragonballs and that they were both twice as strong as he was. Then Radditz died but not before he could see the fear on all the Z fighters' faces. Piccolo decided to take Gohan with him into the wilderness to train for the next year so that they would be come strong. Krillin was left with the horrible deed of informing ChiChi that her husband was dead and that her little boy was in the wilderness with an Namik training to beat two more Sayians that were coming. And theses Sayins were going to be twice as strong as the one that killed her husband. Piccolo left Gohan in the woods to fend for himself while he meditated and trained. You can imagine that Gohan was terrified. He'd never been alone like the way his father grew up. But the young boy managed to survive and became stronger with each close in counter with the wildlife. During this training Piccolo challenged Gohan to a fight and held little back. He pummeled little Gohan slamming him into the ground and knocking him around. Gohan finally got mad and started to fight back doing a pretty good job of it. But Piccolo was reminded just how strong a Sayian really was when on a full moon Gohan transformed into an Oozura. Gohan was now a huge ape destroying everything in sight. Crushing mountain tops with a grip of his hand. Piccolo was to say the least very worried he might not walk away with his life. He then remembered how Krillin had said that when Goku had turned into an ape it was because of the full moon and that he could only be stopped by cutting off his tail. Piccolo just did cut off Gohan's tail in time before Gohan could attack Piccolo. The little boy was back to his original size. He was completely knocked out and naked on the ground. His tail was gone now much like his fathers had been destroyed. Piccolo took no chances and proceeded to destroy the moon. With no full moon light Gohan wouldn't turn into an Oozura and that way he couldn't hurt his friends an innocent people. Sayians are natural killers its in there blood to fight which is why Goku is always fighting bad guys and also why the other Sayians were destroying planets. Now Goku was on what is called Snake Way. Kinda like were people go when they die. If he can make the trip to King Ki's planet on Snake Way, King Ki will train him. But no one has ever made the entire trip, But this to Goku was going to be fun, he loved a challenge. Snake Way is a long road that is high above the clouds and very narrow and long. If one were to fall from Snake Way they could never get back on it. They would fall to the Home For Infinite Losers. The funny thing about this place is that in the cartoon there is a guy wearing a shirt with the letters HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers), which is actually like suppose to be hell. But there isn't any torture or anything it's just a limited spot where you can't get anywhere from. Meaning you were stuck there for eternity. Anyway Goku finally made it to King Ki's planet but it took six months to get there causing him to lose six months worth of training. Goku didn't realize that the six months of getting to King Ki's planet from Snake Way was a training method of its own. When he got to King Ki's planet he had to train under twice the gravity of the Earth's. King Ki trained him to learn to use the Spirit Bomb which was used buy collecting the energy of the worlds life source and using it as a ball of energy that was a very strong form of an attack. While Piccolo trained Gohan and King Ki trained Goku, as well as Krillin, Yamcha and Tien training, our other friends Bulma, Chichi, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar waited for the message from Goku to let them know when to wish him back to life. Goku didn't want to be wished back until his training was done.  
  
PART TWO- The warriors one-year is up, the Sayian's have arrived. 


End file.
